Methods of disposing of pharmaceuticals, such as in a home environment, typically comprise disposing of the pharmaceuticals in a waste basket with or without any packaging for the pharmaceuticals. Such conventional methods of disposing of pharmaceuticals create an unsafe, environmentally-unfriendly distribution of discarded pharmaceuticals.
Unfortunately, in a home environment, used syringes and needles are also improper disposed of in a waste basket. Although proper methods of disposing of sharps are known, many users fail to follow proper disposal methods.
There is a need in the art for simple, effective, safe and environmentally-friendly pharmaceuticals and/or sharps disposal kits, as well as methods of disposing of pharmaceuticals and/or sharps.